lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Deathlocke
| height = 5 ft. 10 in. | weight = 224 lb. | born = | billed_from = London, England | music = "Antebellum" by The Human Abstract | affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=LPW |type2=Steel | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Puroreso / Technician | finisher = "Bone Palace Ballet" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | television debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=0 | wins=1 | losses=6 | accomplishments = |championships }} Kyle Deathlocke is a former English professional wrestler who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Biography Kyle Vela Madison (birth name), is an English professional wrestler, currently living in Western-Canada’s, Windsor Ontario. He was trained by renowned professional wrestlers, Kyle Evers & Shawn Ashlocke, respectively. He is presently 23 years of age. Originally, Kyle made his professional wrestling debut in 2009 under the promotion banner; DXX the Rebirth. Wrestling under this promotion, Deathlocke would gain a substantial amount of national attention in NA America, due to the promotions large scale fan base and continuous touring schedule. Deathlocke, within the first year, laid claim to the companies Tag Team Championship, RATED Heavyweight Championship & Undisputed World Championship belt. Along with this, Deathlocke would go to consecutively win 18 matches in a row (a landmark-record for the company that was never broken). Deathlocke would only ever lose in an off-shoot of the promotion, called “DXX: Recharged” (2010), in which he lost to international wrestling legend, Terrell Odom, in the finals of a World Title Tournament – this would also mark Deathlocke’s first professional loss. Something only replicated on three other occasions. After the financial implosion that took place in DXX, Deathlocke followed suit with very close friend, Steve Storme, venturing to CGS. Within the promotion, Deathlocke would lay-claim to the Pure Wrestling Championship, Tag Team Championship (Steve Storme – The Brotherhood), and would briefly hold the CGS World Heavyweight Championship belt from Steve Storme. Though, later that same night, he would lose the belt back to Storme, before finally leaving the company for good. Deathlocke would maintain a 12 win streak within the promotion – his loss to Storme marking the 2nd loss of his career. After leaving CGS in pursuit of reaching a wider audience, Deathlocke would come into the wildly renowned promotion, WWH –World Wrestling Headquarters – where he would once again begin to accumulate a winning streak. Within the first weeks of wrestling, he was addressed by HoF member, and current World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Fields. That meeting would boost him to the uppercards extremely quickly, as he joined Fields’ faction. After joining the company of Fields, Deathlocke would form a team within the group known as “Patterns In the Ivy”. The team’s biggest accomplishment came when they defeated James Krow (HoF) and his partner, to claim the tag team championship. Deathlocke partook in misc. other promotions after leaving WWH. His departure was not by choice, as the company lost a legal battle – thus forcing it to shut its doors. He would partake in promotions briefly, such as EVOLVED, EWE & EWC (the former and latter companies being where he would hold International Championship’, respectively). He would also act as a commentator in the short lived Indy group, WCA. The only losses Deathlocke has succumbed to be as follows; Terrell Odom (DXX), Steve Storme (CGS), & Zzyzx (EWC). In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Bone Palace Ballet'' (Standing double-underhook 180° rotating split legged facebuster) **''Mea Culpa Clutch'' (Border City Stretch) *'Signeture Moves' **''Shining Wizard of Oz'' (Slingshot Shining Wizard) **Arm Trap STO **Busaiku Knee Strike **Belly to Belly Suplex **Lariat **Delayed Verticle Suplex **Rolling Elbow **Dropsault **Leg Lariat **Shining Wizard **Half Nelson Slam **German Suplex **Indian Deathlock **Side Headlock Takeover **Armbar **Abdominal Stretch **Repeated Sitting Elbow Strike **Reverse DDT **Running Knee **Sleeper Hold **Snap DDT **Hip Toss **Springboard Tornado DDT **Surfboard *'Will' **Shake hands with his opposition after (and only after) he defeats them, and only if Deathlocke succeeds in doing so. **Whatever it Takes to Win **Deliberately upset fans *'Won't' **Shake hands if defeated. **Use arieal moves in regular matches *'Nicknames' **'The Wrestling Messiah' *'Theme music' **''"Antebellum"'' by The Human Abstract *'Entrance' **As “Antebellum" by The Human Abstract, plays over the PA system, a man appears from behind the curtain. The man who stands at five foot ten, saunters with a pretentiously condescending hobble to every individual step. His blue eyes glistening beneath the intensified lighting, Deathlocke struts directly to the center of the entrance ramp, trading off a bitter and cold glaze of a glare, towards the crowd. Kyle drops to a knee, than lowers his other knee, so that he is on both knees. Kyle then proceeds by letting both of his arms go outwards as to embrace whatever reaction it is the crowd is throwing at him, may it be positive or negative. A smirk envelopes his face as he twist his head off to the left and spits into the crowd, to their dismay of such actions. After a few more moments, Deathlocke hops up to both of his feet and walks down the entrance ramp, both of his hands above his head, as if to try and avoid touching the crowd, showing a sign of feeling greater than them. Once Deathlocke reaches the bottom of the ramp, he circulates around the ring, a fan is cheering for him and is holding his hand out for a high five. Deathlocke goes to give him one before retracting his hand unto his wet hair, gathering some of the moisture and flicking it into the fans eyes, as he smirks and sends a slight (calm) dash for the ring apron, bending in one knee as he slides up onto the apron, grasping the ropes as he hoist himself up to a full standing position. Kyle flings his right arm across his chest to grasp the ring rope behind him, with a forceful pull of that particular rope, Kyle spins his entire body around, allowing his left arm to latch upon the same rope. Thus, resulting in Deathlocke having his arms upon the rope and leaning on said rope gazing out into the crowd, a style that drastically resembles one of Chris Jericho's. Once stand Kyle enters the ring through the center ropes and walks to the middle in a slight spin holding his hands up once more, resembling the same pose as on the stage. His theme begins to fade out from said interval, all that’s left, a juxtaposition of megalomania – pretentious grin rubbed the wrong way on his ego, met with the determination of exponential focus. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Category:Wrestlers